NALU-What about us?-Novel 1 of Nalu
by Majin no tamashi
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are in relationships at the wrong times...to make each other jealous! Until Lucy makes a drastic desicion, their love life is going around in circles!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! This is OUR (my friend and I worked on it together) FIRST EVER FANFIC so plz go easy on us! This a Nalu and we r TOTALLY against graylu or nali or lolu so ONLY NALU FANS PLZ.**

**Also plz review. Thnx! **

**Disclaimer:We do not own fairy tail. all characters belong to the awesome hiro mashima.**

**Rated T**

**Chapter 1**

Normal P.O.V

"LLLLUUUCCCYYYY! Lets go on a job!" Natsu Dragneel shouted across the guild, causing every head to turn in their direction. "Shut up Natsu!" Lucy whispered, elbowing in the ribs, blushing cherry red. "Ow! Which one hold we go for anyway?" Natsu replied, sounding a bit hurt. Ignoring this, Lucy said,"Uhhhh... one that can pay my rent."

"How about this one in ? It's 700,000 jewels and you have a lot left over."

"Wow, this ones great lets go! Come on happy!" Lucy said, dragging Natsu away while Happy flew after them.

Natsu P.O.V

''FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" I roared at the monster and it passed out and fell to the ground, unconscious. But, all the work wasn't just me. LOKI had to help. "Thanks Loki" I mumbled. "What did you say?" Loki said, smug out of his stupid mind! "THANK YOU OKAY!" I screamed, furious. Loki smirked, walked up to Lucy up to Lucy and suddenly KISSED her real possessively, **hands everywhere! **"Bye Lucy'' he said and vanished. what. the. FFFUUUCCKKK? There was a fire in the pit of my stomach! What was this feeling! "WHAT THE HELL?! WHY ID HE KISS YOU?" I screamed.

"Oh, were-well, uhhh-" she stammered. I cut her off, enraged and impatient "JUST TELL ME!" even though i already new the answer..."Were going out" WWWHHHHYYYY. Wait what? WHY DID I FEEL LIKE THIS? Leo was my good friend and so was Luce. I should be happy for them...but I'm not ''N-Natsu, you're on fire y'know...'' Fuck. I quickly set off my fire and stomped off to the coach, Lucy following behind with a look of hurt and confusion on her face.

I sat in the bar, one side of my face on the table. "Someone looks down in the dumps." It was Mirajane Strauss, sweet but VERY SCARY bar maid of Fairy Tail. Wait, it was Mira! Wasn't she good with this stuff? Wait what stuff? I'm so confused! "Mira, why have I got a really creepy feeling when you see you're best friend with another guy?"

"OH. MY. GOD! ohmygodohmygodohmygod! You're so dense!" she squealed excitedly. "What! I'm not dense!" I pouted, offended by her 'comment' "but um... can you help me?" I whispered. "Jeez, Natsu! You're jealous!" she revealed slowly, like I was a FREKIN 4 YEAR OLD! "AM NOT!" I screamed. or was I...? Mirajane is the best at this sort of thing... so maybe... HELL NO! NO cuz that would mean (gulp in mind) I like Lucy. ''Pffffff. Yh right Mira, _of course _I like her!" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes my eyes. She smiled, ignoring the sarcasm and silently dried some glasses. I suddenly realised that she was plotting something. ''NO! Don't even think about it Mira!" "What? Why not!?'' She asked, desperate. She looked completely innocent... But I knew better! "You know exactly what I mean. And don't even try..." I growled. By know, everyone in the guild was staring at us. I got up and headed towards the doors. ''Don't ask" I scowled at everyone. "Yo wait up Flamebrain!" Gray said as he jumped up and headed after me. Gajeel did the same. I was really in a bad mood so i didn't mind to fight them bastards. Although, these were the only people i could tell about Lucy...Not that I was gonna duh! "What did you call me, ice princess?!" Apparently, he wasn't in the mood for fighting. "Ya want to go to the stripper club with me and metalhead?'' well, i did need a break... "Sure i'll be there" as they walked past, Gajeel said the one thing I thought he didn't know about me "Lucy's on yer mind..."

Lucy P.O.V

ARG! I was so annoyed! Natsu is going out with a FREKIN PROSTITUTE! It all started...

Natsu P.O.V-_Flash back*********_

Metalhead, Me and Stripper walked towards the club, Rainbows. "Seriously? Are you serious?" I said to Gray. "Yh, just pick up a girl...or a few and get drunk!" Gray smirked.

Later, I was doing one thing right. Getting drunk. I was so wasted, I could hardly recognise Gray!(Of course he was in his underwear -_-) Suddenly, he shoved me**into** this random girl with blonde hair. Lucy! I willing went to her and then... then...

_Flashback over*********_

"Hey Natsu, morning" a girl whispered in my ear. I almost fell out of bed! A quick look under the covers relived my, knowing i hadn't gone that far! Phew! Natsu? Whats wrong?" she said. I turned to her "Lu-" But i stopped. This girl WAS NOT Lucy. Her hair was died blonde while Lucys was original. FUCK! Why was i so happy I thought it was lucy anyway? "I..uh..dont um remember you." I stuttered, while i climbed out of my bed and went to the kitchen to get some aspirin for this killer hangover. It didn't work. The girl followed me and said, unfazed, "oh,well, you were rally drunk so I'm not surprised. Im Hikari by the way." Suddenly, Happy flew in, took one look at the girl in my shirt and started laughing his little ass off "HAHAHA NATSU JUST LOST HIS PURITY TO-" "NO!" I cut him off. "This is Hikari my uuuhhhh-" "Girlfriend. Natsu Im gonna take a shower. See ya!" she cut me off, without taking a breath! As soon as she was gone, Happy hit me. "What the HELL Happy?!" "Natsu, What about..." he said "Who?" i replied. (akward silence...) "Lucy" he finally whispered. ''HOW COME EVERYONE KNOWS?! You know what, I'm fine with Hikari and I. And plus, WHY DOES EVERYONE KNOW!" I was honestly distressed and curious at the same time (Its a very strange feeling) "Duh, Mira told us by her jumping around the place! And its obvious that you llliiikkkeee each other!" Happy said, rolling his eyes. "SHUT UP! Ok, i have a ssmmaall crush on her but thats it! Plus, she dosent like me back. She's going out with Loki.'' I said, sneering the last name just a tad bit. "Oh" Happy said. It was a bit akward for a bit. Then Hikari walked out of the bathroom in a tight red dress. "See ya! I'll be back tonight!" hen she pecked my cheek and walked out." After the door closed, Happy (That annoying bastard) said "she llliikkkkeeessss you!" I tried to catch him but he flew away, laughing. "GGGGRRRR! Anyway, I'm gonna tell Lucy whats going on and that I can't go on a job with her at the moment because i have a BIG ASS HEADACHE!" I sighed grumpily. "HAHA! Natsu's got a hangover!" Happy sung. He was still singing it when we got to the guild, which didn't make my headache ANY better!

Lucy P.O.V. 

Leo and I were sitting at one of the tables in the guild. I could feel Miras piercing glare burning through my back but i had no clue why and i didn't dare look at her. Suddenly, the doors swung open and I could hear happy and Natsu before I saw them (-_-) Happy was singing something about Natsu having a hangover? Then I heard Natsu shout at him to tell him to **SHUT THE FUCK UP!** Then they walked in looking really proud (Natsu especially). Gray and Natsu shared a look before Natsu walked over to me. My heart started beating but i had no clue why. "Oh, uh Lucy,I can't go on a job cause i got drunk at a str-bar and so my head is killing me! Oh, and I got a girlfriend." Then he walked off to get some water (He has a hangover so Mira said NO alcohol) I could hear Mira looking upset but Natsu was obviously oblivious to that as he talked animatedly about the girl. I'm so angry! No I'm not gonna do this. I'm going out with Leo, stop thinking about Natsu! I don't like him inthat way. Do I? NO! Or maybe... NO! "Hey Lucy, you okay?" Leo asked, looking worried. "Yeah, I'm fine" I mumbled as a reply, not bothered to fake smile. "Her name is Hikari and I met her at the bar!" I heard Natsu tell Mira. Ggggrrrr. "Actually, Leo, I'm sorry. It's... It's over!" I said and ran out of Fairy Tail, crying.

**Hope you liked the first chapter!**

**It took such a long time to type!**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger... We couldn't help it! XD **

**If you want a spoiler at the end of the next chapter then plz say!**

**Thnx so much for reading!**

**Fairytailloovaxxxx**

**Soz i put too much exclamation marks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry this is short but chapter 3 is long so we'll make up for it!**

Natsu P.O.V.

WTF? Lucy just went running out of the Guild, just when she was talking to Leo-LEO THAT BASTARD! Ggggrrrrrr! I stormed up to him and grabbed him by his ugly suit collar. "What. Did. You. DO!" I screamed at his face. "Whoa, chill. I was only talking to her and then-and then," his voice broke as he whispered, "she broke up with me...'' I dropped him in shock, ignoring his whining. When _I_ get a girlfriend, _Lucy_** BREAKS UP **with her boyfriend! Damn Mavis... GIRLS ARE MORE CONFUSING THAN BATTLE STRATEGIES! I turned to ask Leo why Lucy dumped him (haha suker) but he was wasn't there. He's probably hooking up with some... OH FUKING HELL, COULD THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?! I saw LEO making out with Hikari! Suprisingly though, I wasn't heart broken. I mean, I was a little sad sure, but i'm not one of those heart broken idiots (Ive been reading Lucy's books). Suddenly, Gray came up to me, a HUMONGOUS smile on his face. "Oi Slantyeyes!" "HAH? WHAT did you call me droopy eyes?!" AGAIN he wasnt in the mood for fighting and he said, "**_Lucy _**asked me out on a**_ date_**!" And he left, practically skipping, as I tried to keep my jaw in check, but failing miserably.

Lucy P.O.V.

Hhhhhmmmmm...What shall I wear for Gray and I's date?

_Flashback**********_

"Hey Gray, wait up!" The ice mage turned around. "Hey Lucy, did you need anything?" wow hear comes the awkward part. "Yeah, could you...u...pretend to...um go on a...date with me?" Gray didnt look at me shocked or angry or uncomfortable. He just stared at me as I was _weird_. "Yep. Natsu and Happy were right. You are weird." he said. "AM NOT!" that was just MEAN! "Wait... will you g-" "Sure i'll go with you... _for a price_" he slyly added. Woah. "So youre not gonna ask why im doing this or-" "JUST CUT TO THE CHASE!" _Of course. _Gray and Natsu and the other guys are so **dense, **they don't care! I face-palmed myself for preparing the long, very detailed reason why I asked him. "What if I said I'll convince Juvia to go on a date with you." (Even though the whole guild- Hell, the whole of MAGNOLIA knows that Juvia just needs to hear the words _Gray _and _date _and she'll be running around town looking for him -_-;). "Gray blushed, "Not uhh... enough." "WHAT! YOU WANT TO SLEEP WITH HER?!" I screamed. "Yeah, pretty much." he said as if he didn't care if he had PERVY thoughts of SEX going through his head. "FINE! Go to the night club, get drunk and then go to your place and have sex (don't forget to use a condom though)." I cringed. "Its that simple." "YES!" I shouted, not beliving he was THAT much of a dumbass. "K cool. uuhhh what time do I pick you up from your apartment?" (he was a dumbass) quickly getthin over it, I said "About 6:00 in the cafe?" "Sure thing. bye" he said, walking away. "Bye!" I said hastily, while I ran to my apartment to get ready.

_Flashback end**********_

I wasn't really sure if I should dress up or go casually. But Natsu could be watching...I was SURE that I was going to tell him that I don't care about him and I don't like him,... right? Wait, he dosen't like me in the first place... but then why am I going on a date with Gray... to tell him I don't like him... UGH! This is SO FRUSTRATING! My thoughts were going around in circles! Then something hit me like a 1 ton weight. I did like him, hell I frikin LOVE him! I was doing this to make him jealous, eventhough he already showed me a Long time ago that he didnt like me and needed Virgo to dig a hole, I was still hoping he had some feelings. I looked at the clock. _Shit, _it was 5:45. I got changed into a red strapless top and a navy blue mini skirt with white boots. I put on a necklace with some hoop earings and put makeup on. It was now 5:50. I half ran, half walked to the cafe and arrived exactly at 6:00. I could see Gray, Thankfully not in his underwear, sitting at a table for two. He smiled as I walked in (I could also hear some waitors whisper _damn _as I walked in) I smiled to myself. I looked _hot_ I decided as I sat at the table. A quick look around told me Natsu wasnt here. "Sssooo, I heard Natsu was single again." Gray said. There was typical jazz music in the background, and the restaurant was lit by candlelight. "Yeah, he was going out with this girl Hikari or something." NOT getting why he brought THIS up. "And apparently he's looking for another girlfriend" he said, almost TOO casually. "Ok then." I said, clueless to where he was going with this. "FOR FUKS SAKE-!I'M TRYING TO PAIR YOU TWO UP!" Gray screamed. People stared at us, and some people gave Gray dirty looks that were along the lines of _he's a crap boyfriend. _"Okay, this is... awkward..." Gray said. "Yeah, I just need to go to the toilet." I mumbled quickly and dashed to the toilet. I swung the toilet door open and rushed inside, bending over the sink and splashing water on my hot face (I wore waterproof make up so I didnt look like a frikin PANDA, thank earthlands!). Suddenly, I could hear moaning. Looks like Ive interuppted. The moaning stopped, the cubicle door swung open and a pink haired boy and a girl with short, silver hair stepped out, faces flushed. I put on my poker face and said, "Sorry, looks like I was interuppting." and i dramatically (what! it was more effective!) swept out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry this so late! I promise the next Novel will be better! K enjoy**

Natsu P.O.V

I was pacing around my cluttered up house, worried out of my DENSE, DRAGON FUKING (yes ppl, he FINALLY admitted he was dense?)

Lucy saw me and Lisanna k-make that FUKING making out! ?

Why Lucy for Mavis's sake!? It would even be better if it was Gray! (actually, It would be a LOT better cuz he ain't made out before?) I can't BELIVE it!

_Flashback***********_

"Lisanna, what the hell?!" I shouted, "Why did you pounce on me like that?!"

"Yeah, well, you were being boring so I spiced things up a bit." she smirked, looking really happy. Rage bubbled up inside of me. "Yeah, well, LUCY saw us in here, LUCY!" I screamed, furious and embarrassed. "What's the big deal, she's not your big deal or anything!" she replied, her smirk gone, replaced by a look of disappointment, hurt and hatred. "Lisanna, IT'S OVER!" (Soz I don't know what guys say when they break up with girls apart from we need to talk but that didnt fit the situation that well don't you think? ?) I shouted as I slammed the door open, storming out of the bathroom while Lisanna was left behind, shock on her face.

_Flashback end*********_

Huh, I was a jerk to her. I'll apologise tommorow (we all know what that means) But Lucy... FUCK! WHAT IF SHE HATES ME KNOW!?

Lucy P.O.V

I can't belive it! Even though I'm not Natsu's girlfriend, it feels like like he cheated on me with her. Lying in my bed with my head on my pillow, I thought back to that day. After the...incident, I told Gray that I wanted to go back home. I guess he saw the look on my face as I said that, literally running away after he dropped me off from my apartment, not wanting to be stuck with a sobbing girl. I got up and wiped my face. Get a hold of yourself girl! Wait, why am I talking to myself?...( I must be going crazy!) I got dressed after tons of hours sobbing and put waterproof make up, just in case. I suddenly remembered I had to tell Juvia the thing! That was gonna be interesting!? I locked the door behind me. It was a cold afternoon so I wrapped my scarf Natsu gave me for my- no, I REFUSE to think about him! As I walked into the guild, looking for Juvia, I felt two blue eyes glaring at my back. Must be imagining things. I ran to the blunette, excited to see her reaction when I told her. "Hey Juvia!"

"Hello Lucy-San, how are you?" Juvia said.

"I'm great (BIG lie) and I got awesome news for you!" I squealed.

"Did Gray ask you out?" her mood instantly turning black. Not wanting to be drowned, I quickly whispered in her ear about Gray and I's deal. Her eyes widened like saucepans and she blushed beet red, smoke nearly coming out of her nose. "Is what Lucy-San says is true?" Juvia whispered. "OF COURSE!" At that moment, hell, Gray came up to us and said "Hey Juvia, want to go to rainbows tonight?" Juvia just nodded, STILL BLUSHING, "k...bye." Gray said as he walked out of the guild and when he thought we weren't looking, he did a little victory dance, shouting "WWWHHHOOO!" I face palmed myself. "Hey Juvia, can I come to the club with you?" Anything to do to get my mind off Natsu. "OF COURSE! You arent my love rival anymore (I face palmed mentally) so were BFF'S now!" Juvia happily replied. "Thnx!" I smiled, happy to help the soon to be NON virgin.

Later at the club, I was dancing (or grinding would be more appropriate) with a perverted stripper that ISN'T Gray. I looked around, and I saw Juvia and Gray getting a little intense and so I looked away but my eyes HAD to wander to Levy and Gajeel who was doing perky things to her. I sighed. Why couldn't I be like that? I broke away from the stripper. the smell of sweat and alcohol was making me sick so I stepped outside into the cool air. Subconciously, I started walking and, as I did, I thought about Natsu and I, and it seemed we were going around in circles. Apparently, my feet lead me to my apartment. I opened the door, got changed and drifted off to sleep. What about us Natsu? I don't want to cause you trouble because you obviously love Lisanna and not me. I don't want any more heart break so I was gonna have to leave Fairy Tail.

Natsu P.O.V

I walked into the guild which was strangely quiet. Cana wasn't drinking. Juvia wasn't chasing after Gray and Mirajane wasn't laughing or talking with anyone.I walked up to her and I saw that her eyes were red and puffy. "Mira, what's wrong?" I asked. "Didn't you know..." the uneasiness was getting to me. "WHAT? JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" I screamed. "Lucy has left us..." her voice broke on the last word. "no, No, NO!" I shouted and I sprinted out of the guild, using my fire to help me get to the train station quicker. I knew she was there because her strawberry/chocolate/vanilla scent lead me there. The last train was leaving and on that train I saw a dash of golden hair. I couldn't see her face. NO, WHY DID THIS HAPPEN NOW! "LUCY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed at one last pathetic attempt to stop her but knowing it wouldn't work, I fell on to my knees, devastated.

**Lisanna you bitch! Anyway dandandan, hope u liked it. Next novel might be quite a while before it comes but it will eventually! Hope you enjoy! **


	4. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE

IM **REALLY REALLY SORRY WE HAVEN'T PUBLISHED ANYTHING!**

**BASICALLY WE HAVE REALLY BAD WRITERS BLOCK AND CAN'T COME UP WITH ANYTHING BUT FINALLY WE HAVE THOUGHT OF AN IDEA AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME UP IN A WEEK OR SO**

**WE ARE REALLY REALLY SORRY**

I also want to say thank you for the people who favourited/followed and reviewed our story! So thank you to:

**Lucy (guest)**

**GoddessGirl07**

**Luffylova**

** .5**


End file.
